Happy Christmas, Miss Granger
by Flyaway Dove
Summary: 3 Part Christmas special on romances and Christmases Hermione has throughout her life
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to a calm silence. She opened her eyes slowly, savoring the sweet stillness that bathed the dormitory. She rarely felt this way about waking up. Usually, the mornings consisted of her jumping out of bed, with Parvati and Lavender rushing to get ready for classes. They had to look perfect every morning.

Leisurely, Hermione climbed out of bed, stretching her limbs as a smile spread across her face. This year was the first that she, Harry, and Ron were completely alone for Christmas break. She wasn't sure why, but everyone else had gone home for the holidays.

She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas before she left her dormitory. Thus, she sprung down the small spiral staircase in her flannels and surveyed the deliciously empty common room.

A Christmas tree stood at one end, in between the staircases to the dormitories. It was decorated richly with ornaments and tinsel and three hearty piles of presents lay beneath it.

The house elves had gotten a grand fire going in the grate, warming the entire room. Hermione saw that the things she had knitted for the elves and left on the hearth.

Grinning with happiness and excitement, she pranced up the boys' dormitory stairs. "Harry! Rawwwnnn!" she called, skipping down the hallway to their dorm room.

She burst in without knocking, but when she heard a yell and saw Ron clad only in his red boxers, she quickly closed the door. "Sorry!" she called through the door, blushing to the tips of her ears.

She didn't want anyone to know that she would have rather stood there and gawked at Ron in his boxers instead of slamming the door. No one would ever know that, though. Even if she wanted to drop hints, Ron would never pick up on them because he was too thick.

"I just wanted to wake you two up for presents!" Hermione yelled into the boys' room. "I didn't think you'd be up already!"

"We'll be down in a moment, Hermione!" said Ron.

Thinking about the pleasing sight she'd just witnessed, Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back down into the common room. She sat crossed-legged on the crimson couch and hummed Christmas carols as she waited for the boys to come down.

They trudged down the stairs not a minute later; Harry dressed in his flannel pajamas and Ron only in his just-too-short pajama bottoms. Hermione's breath almost caught in her throat at the sight of him without his shirt, but she told herself to keep breathing and she went to sit by the tree with Harry and Ron.

Opening gifts was probably Hermione's favorite part of Christmas. She loved to see people's reactions to the gifts she got. Not to mention the fact that she liked to get gifts.

"It's weird that we're alone," said Harry as he unwrapped some Chocolate Frogs from Hagrid. "D'you think that everyone went home because of the end of the war and all?"

"Probably," said Ron, flinging wrapping paper around the common room.

Harry had defeated Voldemort a few months ago, the Final Battle beginning as a surprise attack on Hogwarts. Most of the school had joined in the fight, so that the good side much outnumbered the bad, and no matter how well each of the Death Eaters had been trained, with ten students battling each of them, not many Death Eaters had a chance. Sadly, however, two Hogwarts students had died.

After that, most of the students had wanted to spend as much time at home as possible with their families, just in case all was still not safe. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, had wanted just the opposite. They wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible because they didn't know what was going to happen after this year or how long it would be until they saw one another again. Hermione didn't like to think of that, though; especially while they were enjoying their Christmas together.

She popped a few Every Flavor Beans into her mouth as she unwrapped a gift from Mrs. Weasley. She made a little squeal of happiness as she surveyed her present and held it up to her.

Ron and Harry looked over at her. "Mum's given you a Weasley sweater," said Ron thickly through a mouth of Chocolate Frog. "And it's violet." He swallowed the chocolate. "How come she gives me the worst color?"

Hermione tugged the sweater over her pajama top, stood up, and twirled around to model it. "How do I look?"

"Spectacular," said Ron, smiling absently. "You are now officially a Weasley."

That statement downhearted Hermione a bit, and she plopped back onto the floor ungracefully. Now Ron would think of her as a sister instead of a potential girlfriend. But, then again, what else had he been thinking of her as?

They worked their way steadily through their piles of gifts, talking about small things, like what they were going to have for dinner tonight and if the Giant Squid ever froze in the lake.

Ron came upon his last present before Hermione and Harry did. He glanced at the tag and looked up at his two best friends, both of whom were wearing Weasley sweaters. "This is from both of you?" he asked, slightly confused.

Hermione nodded eagerly, wanting Ron to open the gift. "We had to pool our funds," she said. She sat on her knees, tapping her knee with her finger and trying to resist the urge to open the box for him. Or rip off his sweater and pajama pants.

"Well open it already, mate!" said Harry, clearly excited too.

Ron tore up the wrapping paper in his usual hurried way to reveal the long, rectangular box.

Hermione grinned as he opened the box lid. "Do you like it?" she asked, though he hadn't even had a good look at the gift.

"_Bloody_ hell," said Ron. He pulled the broomstick from its wrapping. "Bloody _hell_."

Harry was grinning too. "Well?" he said.

Ron looked at Harry, his mouth agape. "Bloody hell!" he repeated. He caressed the mahogany wood and then glanced at the end of the stick. "A Nimbus 2000," he gaped.

"It's not the fastest, but it's better than your old one," said Harry.

"I can't believe this," Ron said in awe. "You guys shouldn't have done this.

"Of—" Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron unexpectedly launching himself at her, hugging her tightly.

Hermione basked in the feel of it before he moved on hug Harry. "You are the best mates ever," said Ron. He went back to his broomstick and Harry and Hermione continued to open their presents.

Ron always sped through his packages but the two of them liked to take their time.

When Hermione finished unwrapping packages, she realized that she hadn't received anything from Ron. She looked around inconspicuously, trying to see if she missed one. She hadn't. She didn't want to say anything in case he had forgotten to boy her one altogether. She hoped that he had just left it in his dorm room. Hermione decided that she should say something.

Ron and Hermione were engaged in a Quidditch conversation when Hermione stopped her unobtrusive gift search. "Ron," she said, "I didn't get a gift from you."

Ron and Harry both looked up. Then they looked at each other. "Er…" said Harry, "I'm going to…go down to breakfast. I'll meet you two down there." With one last glance at Ron, Harry hurried out of the common room like he was trying to escape a bear.

Quizzically, Hermione glanced at Ron, who looked nervous. "Ron, why did Harry leave so quickly?"

Ron bit the inside of his lip. His eyes roamed to Hermione's face, but then decided against it and settled on somewhere over her shoulder. "Hermione, do you want to know why you…er…didn't get a present from me?"

"Yes…" said Hermione, getting more confused by the second at her best friends' behavior.

Ron reached in the pocket of his pajama pants and his hand came out closed, concealing something. "Well, Hermione, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Ron's words sounded rather choppy, like he had rehearsed them in front of a mirror a few times. His eyes were still fixed to the spot over her shoulder.

He cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. Instead, he held his fist out to her and opened his hand, palm up. In his hand lay a small box, covered in maroon velvet.

"Ron," breathed Hermione.

He still didn't speak, just shoved the box nearer to her. She took it from him, thoughts rushing through her head at top speed. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she just opened the box.

"Oh _Ron_," she sighed in awe. The ring in the box was gold, with one tiny diamond set in the middle. She raised her eyes to his. He was looking her directly in the eyes now, and he smiled.

"It's a promise ring," said Ron quietly. He picked it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Hermione held her breath, wondering if this was really happening. Ron continued, "It means that I'll never leave you. It means that…I really fancy you, Hermione."

Hermione breathed in sharply. "Ron, I…oh my god…I really fancy you too." All of a sudden, Hermione felt like laughing. She held back the laughter, but a broad smile broke out on her face. "Ron, I can't believe this. I've fancied you for _years_. I never…I never thought that you felt the same way."

Ron's face broke out into a wide smile too. "Hermione, I've fancied you since third year."

"Why are we so—" Hermione began. She was cut off by Ron's lips on hers.

The first contact with his lips made her lightheaded. She was glad that she was sitting down because she didn't think she would be able to stay standing if she wasn't.

His lips were soft and gentle on hers. After a minute, they parted. Their smiles were even larger than before. Hermione bit the side of her lip and her hand strayed to the new promise ring on her finger.

She leaned in and there lips met again. Hermione melted with relief and pleasure. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was sitting here, kissing Ron.

His hand cupped the side of her face. After a few minutes, his lips pressed more firmly on hers. Hermione eased out of the kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," she smiled, "I'm really hungry, and I don't think we should leave Harry waiting too long."

Neither of them could stop grinning as they stood up and walked out of the common room, sneaking glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They didn't speak the whole way, and on the marble staircase that led into the entrance hall, Ron slipped his hand into hers.

Hermione felt like her jaw would crack open from all of the smiling she was doing.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry was the only person in there. Hermione glanced at her watch: it was almost lunch time. She would've felt guilty if she wasn't so happy at the moment. When Harry spotted them, he stood up and started clapping and cheering. Hermione and Ron both blushed. They dropped hands before sitting down at the table, smiles still stretched out on their faces.

"Finally," said Harry, looking from Ron to Hermione. "I think all three of us have been waiting for this for five years."

Hermione burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. "We are ridiculous, Ron," she choked out as the laughter subsided. "If it has been so obvious for so long that we like each other, then why did it take us this long?"

"Because neither of you want to look at what's right in front of your faces," said Harry. "So, does this mean that you two are together now? And that you'll stop fighting all of the time?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "Well, I don't know about the second part…"

"It seems you do know about the first, though," Ron grinned at her.

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at him. "I'm game if you are," she said.

"Of course he's game, Hermione, where have you been?" cried Harry. "I just want you two to stop trying to make one another jealous already! Though, you can't make me feel like the third wheel now."

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't," said Hermione.

"Oh, you say that _now_," said Harry, "but wait until you both fall in love and all you want to do is flirt and snog all day."

Hermione and Ron laughed. "Okay, well I mean, right now, then," Hermione said.

Ron grabbed her hand again under the table. "I think we should ask Dumbledore if we can go to Hogsmeade for the day," he said. "I hear they have all sorts of Christmas festivities."

"That sounds like fun," Harry said. "Should we go up to his office and ask him?"

"Why not," Hermione shrugged. Thus, the three friends rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, laughing and joking their way to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm amazed that this was so popular. I got so many hits! Thank you for all of the positive feedback, and keep reading. I hope that you're all having a wonderful holiday.**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Hermione awoke to a pounding on her door. She moaned and tried to go back to sleep. "Hermione, wake up!" The person banging on the door persisted. "You have an hour to get ready!"

Hermione scrambled out of bed at that news. "I'll be right out!" she called. She glanced out her bedroom window before racing to the bathroom: it was snowing outside.

_I love snow on Christmas_, Hermione thought as she blinked against her mascara wand, her mouth wide in an "O". She whistled Christmas carols as she finished in the bathroom and getting dressed.

She sashayed down hallway in her red sweater and black skirt. She entered the kitchen, where Harry and Ron were. They sat at the kitchen table, doing last minute wrapping. They looked up when she entered the room and whistled.

"Very nice, Hermione," said Harry. "It's a wonder you're single."

"Why thank you Harry," she said. "I think I'd have to say the same for you."

Hermione's marital status had been a touchy subject lately, ever since her breakup three months ago with Draco Malfoy.

"We've got twenty minutes to get to the Burrow," said Ron. "The casserole is in the oven, Hermione."

"Sorry I woke up so late," Hermione apologized. "Do we have all of the gifts wrapped?"

"This is the last one," said Harry as he added a piece of tape to the corner of a package. "Why haven't we found a spell to do this for us?"

"It's not the same if you do it with a spell," said Hermione. "It turns out too exact."

"I don't think I'll ever understand your logic, Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head. He stood up and picked up the packages lying on the table. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling. She loved Christmas at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was a fantastic cook and all of Hermione's favorite people were there.

They picked up all of the gifts lying around their flat, grabbed the casserole, and gathered in the middle of the kitchen. "Do we have everything?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Hermione saying, taking a last look around. "Let's go."

The three friends arrived in the Burrow's sitting room with a '_pop'_. Ginny was sitting on a couch, her boyfriend sitting next to her.

"Hey guys," she greeted, standing up. She hugged each of them in turn, though they couldn't hug very well considering their arms were full of packages.

Ginny's new boyfriend stood up too, looking nervous. Ron glared at him, trying to size him up. He held out his hand. "I'm Evan," he said.

"Ron," said Ron, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh Ron, stop it," Ginny scolded. "Come on Hermione; let's take the casserole into the kitchen."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny led Hermione into the kitchen by the arm. "Hermione!" cried Mrs. Weasley, sticking her wand in her apron pocket and giving Hermione a tight hug. "How are you dear?"

"Fine," replied Hermione. "I'm sorry that we haven't stopped by for a visit in a while. We've all been too busy for a spare moment."

"I understand, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Do you need any help in here" Hermione asked. She asked this every year, and every year she got the same answer, but it was tradition to ask, and Hermione wasn't one to break tradition.

"Of course not, Hermione, I've got all the help I need,' said Mrs. Weasley, tapping the wand in her apron. "You two go enjoy your time."

Ginny and Hermione headed off into the dining room. "How've you been, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm holding up," she said.

"Have you still not heard anything from Draco?" asked Ginny softly.

Hermione's face hardened at this and she shook her head. "Let's go see who else has arrived," she said, walking out of the room and back to where Ron was quizzing Ginny's new boyfriend, who looked very uncomfortable.

Hermione spent most of the night flitting from person to person, discussing her life and making small talk. She, along with Tonks and Ginny, helped Mrs. Weasley set out the food on the long buffet table in the living room when it was time for supper. She handed out presents to various friends and received presents as well.

She was having a drink and a conversation with Remus Lupin when a murmur rippled through the gathered crowd. Ginny appeared next to Hermione, having pushed her way through people. Her eyes were wide and she looked slightly nervous.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked her friend, her brow furrowed.

"Er…oh, sorry to interrupt, but Hermione, I think we should get out of here," said Ginny, tugging at Hermione's arm.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione wondered, trying to resist Ginny's pull. Remus looked confused as well.

Suddenly, Hermione heard Ron's yelling. "Get out of here you bloody git! Don't you dare go near her!"

"C'mon Hermione, let's go see if Mum needs help in the kitchen," Ginny urged, pulling at Hermione harder than before.

"Tell me what's going on," said Hermione. She dug her heels into the carpet, refusing to budge. Ginny gave an exceptionally hard tug which caused Hermione to reel forward and drop the packages she was holding. That was when Hermione found out why Ginny was trying to drag her away.

"Hermione," said a voice that sounded very familiar. Hermione turned her head to see where the voice came from and who it belonged to.

"Draco," she breathed.

Ginny's arm dropped to her side. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Hermione saw that Ron was trying to get at Draco, but Harry was holding him back with an arm.

"Hermione, I had to see you again and I knew that you'd be here," Draco said. He was standing only six feet away from her. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why did you have to see me again?" she asked, her voice suddenly turning cold when she remembered why she had broken it off with him.

"I have to set the record straight," said Draco.

Hermione looked around the room, which was silent. Everyone knew of their breakup. Draco had quite a bit of publicity, so the world knew of them dating and when they broke up. The newspapers hadn't gotten a hold of the reason they had broken it off; however, Hermione had told all of the people she cared about.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, _Malfoy_," said Ron's angry voice.

Draco pretended like he hadn't heard what Ron said.

"Why don't we…er…go outside," Hermione suggested. She was trying to keep her voice steady, but that was hard because of the obscenities she wanted to yell at Draco right now. She walked heavily through the dining room and the kitchen and out the back door.

The light was just fading from the sky as Hermione and Draco stood there, facing each other. Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest. She was trying to warm herself up discreetly; snow covered the background of the Burrow. Draco stood with his arms limp at his sides, his face expressionless. Hermione always hated the times she couldn't read his expression.

"Hermione," Draco said. The way he said her name sounded more like a caress than a word to Hermione. She had to remind herself that she was mad at him.

"How is Valerie, then?" Hermione asked accusatorily, glaring at him.

"She was just trying to take me away from you," said Draco. "She wasn't ever pregnant. She didn't have my child."

Hermione tried not to look as surprised as she felt at this news. Draco's ex-girlfriend, Valerie Monroe, had claimed that she had Draco's child a year ago and was now a single, poverty-stricken mother. It had taken all of Valerie's power to get him to go back to her. Hermione had broken up with Draco, pretty disgusted at what he had unknowingly done. He had disappeared from Hermione's life at once.

"Why did it take you so long to come back then?" Hermione asked icily.

"It took me a while to shake Valerie off," said Draco. "And I didn't know if you would ever want to see me again." His eyes locked on hers and he didn't look away.

She didn't either, as she said, "You're right; I don't ever want to see you again."

That was when Draco let his guard down and Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt as if she had missed a step when walking up the stairs. Her stomach dropped and she realized that she hadn't meant what she had said. Draco had cleared his name, so to speak. It wasn't his fault. But Hermione couldn't get her mind off of the obscenities Draco had shouted at Valerie over the telephone, the disheveled, moody state he had been in for days.

Her eyes strayed from his. "No, that's not true," she said. "I do want to see you. Again and again." She looked in his eyes once more, trying to read what he was feeling. He looked expressionless for a second time.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered.

Despite the snow, Hermione felt pleasant warmth spread throughout her body. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I love you too," she said, and took a step closer to him.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said. In one smooth motion he stepped up to her and planted his lips on hers.

Hermione melted against him. She had missed him, missed this. She pulled back before the kiss got too involved. "Let's go back inside; I'm sure everyone will want to know what happened."

"Does this mean we're back together?" Draco asked with a slight smirk as the pair headed back into the house.

"We'll see," said Hermione.

When they entered the kitchen it appeared that the entire crowd was nervous, pretending that they hadn't been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Hermione grinned. "I know you all were listening," she said loudly. "Therefore, you don't need to bombard me with questions and you can be civil to Draco."

When Hermione, Harry, and Ron returned to their flat later that evening, they all sat down in the living room. "Today was fun," Hermione smiled, placing gifts under the Christmas tree. "Let's open a bottle of champagne."

"And then open gifts," said Ron impatiently.

Hermione went into the kitchen, grabbled a bottle of champagne and three glasses, and headed back to the living room. She placed the alcohol and glasses on the coffee table and curled up on the couch. As she took of her shoes, she said, "Today was fun."

"I wonder why," said Harry, an eyebrow raised.

Hermione blushed.

"Are you sure you want to be back with Malfoy?" Ron asked, popping the cork on the champagne bottle and pouring out three glasses. He handed them out to his best friends.

"I think so," said Hermione, sipping her drink. She looked at Ron. "I love him, Ron. And now I know that nothing really happened between him and Valerie…well…" Hermione shrugged. "I love him."

"You know what's best for you, I suppose," said Ron. "Now, let's open presents."

Opening gifts had always been Hermione's favorite part of Christmas, and that hadn't changed over the years. The three roommates sat around the Christmas tree unwrapping their gifts, talking about how their friends that had seen that day were doing and sipping at their champagne, sharing Christmas together.

Hermione didn't know a time when she's been more content. She had Draco back, her friends, a wonderful Christmas, and a glass of alcohol in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Hermione awoke to the squeaking mattress and her insides being jogged up and down. "Wake up, wake up!" cried a tiny voice.

Hermione groaned in plea for more sleep.

"Mummy, daddy, wake UP!" protested a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, c'mon wake up!" chimed in another small voice. "It's CHRISTMAS! We want to open PRESENTS!"

"Go downstairs and sort out the gifts. We'll be down in a few minutes," said Hermione, her face buried in the comfort of her pillow.

After the kids had skipped and jumped their joyous way from the room, Hermione rolled over. She opened her eyes to the silver eyes of her husband. "Are you ready for a lovely Christmas?" she asked with a small sarcastic smile.

"Remind me again why we had kids," said Draco, rolling out of bed. He crossed the room to their dresser, opening the bottom drawer.

Hermione crept from the bed as well. She walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade. "You know you love Christmas with the kids."

"Why do they have to wake us up so bloody early?" Draco moaned. "It's four in the morning for Merlin's sake."

Hermione kissed his shoulder blade again before letting him put on some pajama pants and going to the bathroom to get ready herself. She brushed her teeth, her hair and used the loo and headed down the stairs. "Hurry up, Draco!" she called as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She walked through the entryway and into the living room, where her children were waiting, squirming with impatience, in front of the brightly lit Christmas tree.

"Where's Daddy?" asked four-year-old Solstice excitedly.

"He'll be down in a minute, sweetie," said Hermione. "I'm going to go make some coffee." Hermione passed through the living room and dining room into the kitchen.

"DADDY!" six-year-old Gemma shouted at the ceiling. "I WANNA OPEN PRESENTS!"

"Gemma, don't yell at your father!" Hermione called from the kitchen. She turned on the coffeemaker before going back into the living room. Draco came down the stairs a moment later in green pajama pants, his hair disheveled.

"Yay, Daddy's here!" cried Solstice. "We can open our presents! Sit down Daddy!"

"Coffee," was all that Draco mumbled, walking past his daughters and going into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two mugs of coffee. He sat down next to Hermione on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Alright, Solstice, you open your first gift," said Hermione. She took a sip of her coffee.

It was a family tradition that they watched each other open gifts by taking turns opening them. They went from the youngest to the oldest, generally.

Solstice grabbed a package from the huge pile under the Christmas tree and tore it open as fast as her little fingers would allow. Draco draped his arm across his wife's shoulders.

Solstice squeaked with delight as she held a new doll in her hand. The floor around her was strewn with wrapping paper.

"My turn, my turn!" Gemma shrieked, attacking one of the packages. Hermione took another drink of her coffee as she watched her daughter's delight as she unwrapped a broomstick that hovered a few feet above the ground. Hermione had never been fond of flying, but it seemed that Gemma had inherited Draco's love for Quidditch.

"Cool!" exclaimed Gemma, hoping on it at once. She flew in a circle, almost hitting her sister in the face with the broom handle.

"Hey!" Solstice shrieked indignantly.

"Girls," said Draco warningly. Gemma got off of her broomstick with a slight scowl, matching the ones Draco used to give Hermione.

Hermione smiled lovingly at her daughter. Gemma had Hermione's bushy brown hair, chin and build and Draco's molten silver eyes and nose. She had Draco's love for Quidditch and biting comments and Hermione's love for learning.

Solstice, on the other hand had Draco's bleach-blonde hair and his silver eyes. She had learned to read at age two and had Hermione's passion for reading anything that she could get her hands on.

"It's Daddy's turn!" said Solstice, bouncing in the spot she was sitting.

"Yeah, youngin', it's your turn," Hermione joked.

The four continued on their gifts, the living room quickly becoming a sea of wrapping paper. It seemed to Hermione that Draco was having some trouble staying awake. His head kept tilting backwards to rest on the couch. He had always had problems with waking up early in the morning.

When the monstrous gift piles were demolished and the children were occupied with their gifts, Draco said, "I'll be right back," and went upstairs to retrieve something. Hermione went into the kitchen and got another cup of coffee. When she returned to the living room Draco had reentered and was sitting on the couch.

He waved an envelope at Hermione as she took a seat next to him. Surprised at this, she took the envelope and slit open the top. She pulled out a piece of paper. Puzzled, she unfolded the paper and read.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked up at Draco before proceeding to let out a shriek of excitement, very similar to the kind her girls had been emitting earlier.

Both Solstice and Gemma turned befuddled heads from their gifts to their mother, who had their father in a tight hug.

Hermione squealed again and pulled away from Draco, only to give him a firm kiss on the lips. "Ew! Mommy!" cried Solstice.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss before she and Draco could get too involved and beamed at him. "Draco, this is a confirmation of a hotel reservation in Italy," she said.

"Yes, that is what it is, Hermione," said Draco, a smile creeping onto his face.

"This means we're taking a vacation!" said Hermione louder. "Next week! By our_selves_!" She hugged him again. "You are wonderful."

"I know," said Draco. Then, the doorbell rang.

Hermione extracted herself from Draco and headed into the entrance hall to answer the door in her nightgown. Ron, his wife Kelly and their son Warren were there, along with Ginny, Harry and their children James, Ivy and Zane.

Hermione figured that she should have put some clothes on.

The kids stormed into the house, dashing past Hermione, while the adults shared greetings and hugs. Draco made his way into the entrance hall. "I'm going to go put some clothes on," said Hermione. "Draco, do you want to lead everyone into the sitting room?"

Hermione ran up the stairs and into her room, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a red sweater. She went back downstairs, checking to make sure that the kids were fine playing with toys in the living room before going to the sitting room.

Draco had retrieved a bottle of champagne from the wine cellar and was now pouring generous glasses of it. Hermione took a seat on the loveseat, next to Ginny. "Draco," she said, "why are you starting the alcohol at six thirty in the morning? You're going to be pissed by eight."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and handed her a glass. The six of them toasted before beginning their drinks. Ginny turned to Hermione on the loveseat. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" she said.

"I've been really good," said Hermione. "I'll be especially good next week, when Draco and I go on vacation to Italy."

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful!" Ginny said. "Was that your Christmas present?"

"Yeah, I was really surprised. But now I'm really excited. I feel a little bad leaving the kids for five days, but at the same time I'm ready to get rid of them. I hope that doesn't sound awful," Hermione grimaced.

"Of course it's not awful!" said Ginny. "Do you have anywhere for Solstice and Gemma to stay while you're gone?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. "Oh. No, I don't think we do," she said, eyebrows knitted together. "Hey Draco," she called across the room. He put his conversation with Harry, Ron and Kelly on hold and turned to look at his wife. "Is someone looking after the kids next week?"

"Harry said he and Ginny could take them," replied Draco,

"Really Harry," said Ginny. Harry suddenly looked guilty. "Were you ever going to reveal this information to your wife?"

"Er…yes," said Harry. "It just slipped my mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I guess we're looking after your kids, then, Hermione."

"Thanks in advance, Gin," chuckled Hermione.

"Speaking of the children, why don't we let them open their gifts from us," said Harry. "I'm sure they'd love more presents."

The group migrated into the living room, where the children were taking turns on Gemma's new broomstick.

"Presents!" Ginny exclaimed, waving bags of packages she and Harry had brought with them. Ron had a few bags as well for the kids.

The children all got excited again, crying, "Uncle Harry!" "Aunt Kelly! Uncle Ron!" "Aunt Ginny!" "Aunt Hermione!" "Uncle Draco!"

More gifts were passed around, seats were taken among wrapping paper piles and children and adults alike unwrapped gifts.

Then Hermione, Ginny, and Kelly headed into the kitchen to get started on Christmas dinner. Hermione had absolutely no skill with cooking at all, but she enjoyed spending time with Ginny and Kelly and pretending to do something productive. She had no idea what the boys talked about, gathered in the den, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"I'm jealous of you, Hermione," said Kelly as she made her wand chop some broccoli. "Ron and I haven't gotten away since the kids were born, and I could really use some time off. "

"Yes, I'm very happy that Draco is doing this. It has been six long years," said Hermione.

"It's so hard to have sex with little children in the next room," added Ginny snappishly, putting the pork chops into the oven. She looked around the kitchen. "Where's the Christmas pudding?"

"I put it in the pantry," said Hermione.

"Okay, just as long as didn't loose it or anything. You know what we should do? The three of us should go on a vacation. I think the boys could handle the kids for a few days."

Kelly laughed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Gin. I'm afraid to leave Ron with the kids for a couple hours, let alone a few days. He might corrupt them with ideas that lying around and eating chocolate all day are good things to do."

Ginny and Hermione laughed and that's when the doorbell rang again.

Soon the house was full of guests: old friends and new, parents and siblings, spouses and children. Hermione and Draco lived in a wealthy part of wizarding London, and their house could comfortably fit hundreds of people.

Hermione, Ginny, Kelly, Draco, Harry and Ron raced around the house making sure people had food and drink. There was no table big enough for a formal sit-down dinner, so buffet tables were lined up in the dining room and laden with all sorts of food. Kisses were exchanged under floating mistletoe around the house and laughs were raised from various conversations. Music was filling the ballroom and a handful of people were dancing in there.

In the den, Hermione was engaged in a conversation with Luna Lovegood about the supposed creatures Luna was putting in her newspaper, _The Quibbler_, when one of Hermione's co-workers from the Department of the Mistreatment of Magical Creatures, Jim, came up to them.

"Excuse me," he said politely. Hermione stopped talking and both she and Luna looked at Jim. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted Hermione, and to Luna, he said, "Hello, I'm Jim." He offered his hand to her. Luna shook it, somewhat hesitantly.

"Luna," she ventured.

"Would you like to dance?" Jim asked her.

Luna glanced at Hermione quizzically. Hermione smiled. "Go ahead, Luna, we can continue this conversation later."

And Luna, with a dreamy smile on her face, let Jim lead her away. As soon as Luna had left, black-clad arms wrapped themselves around Hermione from behind. Hermione leaned back into Draco. "I'm tired already," she said, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You've done a wonderful job," he complimented.

"I hope everyone's enjoying themselves," Hermione said, glancing around the room at the groups of people.

"Hermione, stop fretting, you do this every year. You make the party and the guests make the fun."

"I know, I know, but I'm allowed to worry, aren't I? It's not against the law."

"You're supposed to have fun yourself, love," said Draco. "It's Christmas."

"I think I'll have more fun next week," said Hermione, lowering her voice and tilting her head back to look at her husband.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we will," he said. He leaned his head down and kissed her, upside down. "I am definitely looking forward to it."


End file.
